Only the Strong Fight it Out
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: After recieving a letter from Freya, Amarant decides to give her a visit and the company she needs. AmarantXFreya r&r don't knock it until you read it.
1. Chapter 1

What a horrible day to be outside the streets of Burmecia. The sky produced heavy amounts of rain. Thunder roared and lightning streaked across the sky. Gusty winds blew shutters open and close and various objects about and produced a chill. The occupants of Burmecia were all comfortable in their houses and stores. It was not unusual to see people bustling on the streets in Burmecia, they were used to the eternal rain, but the people saw the storm a reason not to venture out, so they just all remained inside; all except one person--Amarant.

Amarant had just arrived to Burmecia. He did not know about the storm so he was not prepared. Two minutes walking into Burmecia, Amarant was drenched with rain and chilled to the bone by the winds. His red hair was plastered to his head and he had to occasionally shake his head to get the hair out of his eyes.

It has been three months since the whole "Save the World." Everyone went their separate ways. Zidane and Garnet got married and everyone was there to see it; even Amarant. Eiko lives with Cid and Hilda. Quina went back to chefing and currently cooks for the kingdom. Vivi went to Black Mage Villege to spend time with the other mages. He would occasionally write or visit the King and Queen. Steiner was still a Knight, but now had to train the rookies. That left Freya. She and Sir Fratley went back to Burmecia to rebuild it. About a week ago, Amarant had recieved a letter by mognet from Freya. She had wanted him to visit her. During the whold "Save the World" thing, they had developed a "friendship" if you could call it that. Amarant sort of enjoyed her company, even though he would die before he let her know that.

So there he was, going to visit her. Amarant took out the letter to see again where she and Fratley lived. He could not understand why they were back together when he left her two times before. When he finally got to the door, he knocked. It took Freya about a minute to get the door.

"Hey rat," said Amarant in his usual greeting. He then shook his drenched mane. When he was done, he looked up at Freya.

"Thank you," said Freya in mock annoyance." Nice to see you," she said as she moved aside and let him in.

Freya's house was small and simple. In the livingroom was a sofa, armchair coffee table and bookshelf occupied with many books. To the far right, a warm fire blazed in the fireplace.

"Wheres Sir Forgetful?" questioned Amarant uncaringly.

"Daguerro. He needs to pick up some ancient books that were sent there while..." Freya looked down.

"Oh." Amarant walked over to the couch and layed down.

"What do you think your doing!" she yelled. "Get off my couch with your wet clothes!" Amarant started to take off his shirt. "Leave it," Freya said hastily. "I don't have any clothes for you to change in, so go stand by the fire." Amarant got up and sauntered over to the fire.

"I'll make tea," said Freya as she wnet to the kitchen. As she left, Amarant looked around. On five hooks above the fireplace horizontally stood her pike. A few minutes later, Freya came back to the livingroom with a tray that contained two cups of tea.

"Why are you so skinny?" Freya questioned.

"I've been sick," he said simply.

"Aww, poor baby," replied Freya sarcastically.

"I see you haven't changed," replied Amarant.

"Why would I?" Freya put down her teacup. Amarant didn't touch his tea yet.

"Having your _lost_ man around, you've probally gotten soft."

"Are you trying to say, I'm a cold hard bitch?"

"You said it, not me."

"Shut up!"

"Any good bounties around here?"

"No. You could stay here tonight if you want," she offered.

"I was going to stay here anyway," smirked Amarant as he jumped/layed down on the couch.

"You haven't changed," laughed Freya as she went over to the couch and put her hands on her hips. After about thirty seconds, Amarant looked up at her.

"May I help you?" said Amarant sarcastically.

"What did I tell you about sitting on my couch in your wet clothes!"

"Well if it didn't rain so damn much here!"

"Get an umbrella," replied Freya. She went and sat down in the armchair. "I've heard from Zidane and Garanet," she started a new conversation, "They want me to come and visit anytime I want to. You want to go with me when I go?"

"I'll go there if I need a place to crash."

"In the letter it said that Eiko misses you," said Freya slyly trying to watch for his reaction, but with no anvil.

"I hate little brats," Amarant spat.

"You can't mean that," laughed Freya. Then she got serious. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well I saw this ad in the pub about this big fighting tournament coming up."

"Yea...so..."

"I thought I'd tell you because I thought you'd be interested in entering."

"Fight all those weaklings, why would I waste my time?" snorted Amarant.

"I'm entering," said Freya.

"Like I said," he smirked.

"Are you calling me weak!"

"Are you a rat?"

"How would you like me to get my pike and shove it straight up your--"

"Calm down, I was just kidding," and he added maybe under his breathe.

"Anyway," said Freya over him, "I was wondering if you would enter with me and we could train together."

"Why me?"

"No one else I know is entering."

"What about Forgetful?"

"He has a name you know."

"So."

"He doesn't know about it and besides, he wouldn't fight me."

"What makes you think I'm entering?"

"What? Are you going to pass up an oppurtunity for me to kick you ass?" retorted Freya.

"You can't fight for shit. I'm the only one whos going to make you eat your words," replied Amarant.

"So your entering?" asked Freya hopfully. Amarant grunted and Freya took it as a 'yes.' Amarant turned so his back was facing her.

"Its only 8 P.M. Your going to sleep already?" Freya questioned.

"Yea," replied Amarant grufly.

"Oh yea, your sick. Well, oh well, I'm going out."

"Good, you go play in the rain," she heard him mutter.

"Unlike you," Freya was putting on her red coat, "I'm used to it." She put on her helmet.

"Is the helmet necessary?" questioned Amarant not even turning around.

"Well, it keeps the rain out of my eyes and is kind of a part of me."

"Don't drown rat," smirked Amarant.

"Goodnight," said Freya as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

'Wonder why she didn't take her pike with her?' thought Amarant, rolling over. Since Amarant was still sick, he went to sleep.

About an hour later, Freya returned. She too was drenched, but seemed unfased as she took off her helmet and put it on the coffee table, and hung her coat up on a hook by the door. She saw Amarant asleep and left the room. She came back with two blankets and covered him up. Then she went to bed. She was glad to have him as company, even though she would die before she let him know.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the rain had lightened up to a light drizzle, but the wind had picked up and was more gustier than the previous day. Shutters could be heard rapping against homes nearby. The fire had long since gone out handing the house over to the chill set in due to drafts. It was much colder, also. Freya's house was very quiet and dark, but did not feel lonely like it felt sometimes when she and Fratley occupied it. Sure Fratley and she were in love, but ever since he lost his memory and all the pain she went through, it was not the same for her; only she would never show it.

Amarant woke up in a cold sweat. It was about 7:00 A.M. The long night had been one full of sleep and Amarant felt much better. Opening up his eyes, he noticed two blankets on him. 'Stupid rat,' he thought to himself picking up the blankets and tossing them to the armchair and sitting up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Amarant ignored it. The person outside the door kept knocking. Finally Amarant got up and answered the door. Looking out, nobody was there.

"Down here, kupo," came a voice. Amarant looked down. A drenched moogle was standing at the door. "Are you Miss Freya Cresent Kupo?"

"Yes," he lied.

"I have a letter here from Sir Fratley kupo," replied the moogle confidently taking the letter out of his sack. Amarant just snatched it and closed the door.

"KUPOO!" yelled the moogle before storming away. As soon as he closed the door, Amarant opened the letter and began to read:

My Dearest Freya,

I would have been returning to you in two days, but I feel the

need to explore this continent more. I haven't been here for a

long time. Some parts are still fuzzy to me, but I want to uncover

them before I return. You can expect me back in about a week's

time. Your in my thoughts. I love you.

-Sir Fratley

Amarant snickered at the last line. After reading the letter, he just threw it on the table. He wondered how Freya would handle it, knowing she'd get pissed at the sight of him gone again. Personally, he could give a shit less, but he hated when Fratley upsetted her. Amarant got up and left. He would be back later.

Freya had woken up a little later. Remembering the guest who had arrived the night before, Freya went to go see if Amarant was still sleeping. He was not. Matter of fact, he was gone. 'Great, they all leave,' thought Freya bitterly, folding up the two blankets and putting them away. Loneliness set in as Freya noticed the chill in the house and restarted the fire. She was kind of hoping Amarant was going to stick around for a little while.

After selecting a book from the bookshelf, Freya sat down to read, only to notice a letter on the table. 'Heh,' she thought, 'Like Amarant would write a letter.' Reading the letter only angered Freya, for when she was done, she crumpled the parchment and threw it into the fire. 'Of course, no one wants to stay with me.' Still angered, Freya threw the book against the wall and got up. Some food would do her good. She had nothing in her house so she put on her coat and helmet and left.

Amarant returned at about 10:30 A.M. Freya was sitting on the couch reading the book that was tossed against the wall previously. He once again was soaked and wet.

"Fireplace," Freya commanded without even looking up. Amarant said nothing, but sauntered over to the fireplace.

"Food here tastes like crap," he grunted.

"You just have bad taste," Freya shot back shutting her book and placing it beside her.

"I hate the rain," Amarant grumbled.

"Its not so bad. Have you ever just ran outside in a downpour?" Freya questioned.

"No."

"Well its great. So lively. Just feeling the rain fall so freely."

"Didn't I just tell you I hate the rain."

"What about the snow?" questioned Freya.

"What about it?" he retorted.

"Do you like it?"

"A little bit," he answered.

"Noooo," Freya replied sarcastically putting a hand to her mouth and then laughing.

"Shut up rat," said Amarant facing her. "It beats the fuckin rain."

"I love the snow," replied Freya.

"You love everything, don't you?" replied Amarant sarcastically.

"Well, you gotta take what life gives you," she inquired.

"And then takes away," smirked Amarant.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well didn't you read that letter from forgetful."

Freya stood up. "Well we better start training, tournaments coming up soon," replied an overwrought Freya.

"Lets get the hell out of this place." replied Amarant grufly.

Freya put her coat and helmet on, grabbed her pike and followed Amarant out the door. Amarant had not fully dried off from before, but still became angered when the rain plastered his unruly hair to his face. Once again, he had to shake his head to remove the hair from his face. Neither seemed to mind the chill in the air. The inhabitants of Burmecia strolled about with their business, but many had on coats because they did mind the chill.

"Hey Amarant, did you tip the moogle, who delivered the letter?" she questioned her comrade.

"No."

Freya stopped. "Thats so rude. Its hard for some moogles to come here due to the rain, so all burmecians give a nice tip whenever they recieve a letter."

"So."

"Amarant you are such an ass."

Amarant just kept on walking.

000000000000000

On the outskirts of Bermecia, Freya and Amarant started out by defeating a few mimics and Ironites. After slashing through the sixth ironite, Amarant turned to look at Freya who had just sent her spear through a mimic.

"Rat, these have got to be the weakest things I have ever fought."

"What do you want me to do about it?" yelled Freya after jumping down and spearing another mimic.

"Fight me."


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a while but I'm back with a new chappie! Calling all you Freya/Amarant fans!  
---------------------------------------

Freya jumped down to where Amarant was standing.

"We should spar, these things are of no challenge to me; for you I don't know..." she replied sarcastically, glancing over at him. That remark did not phase him, for the bandit walked up to one of the ugly beasts and nonchalantly slashed it with his claws. Quite a few mimics and ironites lay decapited in the soggy swampland.

"That will be you in a few minutes," came his reply.

"Lets go."

The duo moved on to a large grassy area soaked from recent rains about one mile away from Burmecia. The rain had let up, but thick gray clouds threatened in the distance. They were too far, though to produce anything over their heads at that moment. Getting into a fighting stance, both fighters redied themselves for the upcoming fight.

"Lets make this interesting," Amarant proclaimed, taking his claws off and throwing them, landing with a loud clank between them.

"You want to do hand-to-hand combat?" Freya questioned confused.

"No, give me your stick," he commanded.

"What, why"

"You will use my weapon and I will use yours," he stated.

"Are you serious"

"Do I look serious"

Freya let go of her pike reluctantly which also landed on the ground with a loud clank next to the claws. What kind of idea was this? How was this going to be helpful in training for the tournament? Neither fighter had ever seemed to have had prior training with the others weapon, so this was either going to be very interesting or foolish.

Freya picked up Amarant's claw, which was cold to the touch, while Amarant picked up Freya's pike, which didn't look all-too-strong while in Amarant's burly hands. Holding the claws proved semi-difficult for they were heavier than they looked, but also for the fact that they were built to accustom large hands.

"Are you ready?"Freya questioned.

"Whenever you are." Uncertin about the fight, Freya would not show it. At the same moment, both Amarant and Freya jumped back into their trademark fighting stances. Concentrated eyes stared their opponent down and mentally prepared. Amarant was the first to attack. With a heavy jump, Amarant pointed the pike to the sky then directed it down toward Freya. With a leap to the side, Freya managed to dodge the attack, but her speed was off due to the appended weapon; he was not going to get her with her own weapon. With a diagonal swipe, Freya had managed to cut Amarant slightly on the side of his face while Amarant jabbed her in the shoulder.

Attack for attack, both fighters would not fall. Weapons collided in stalemates trying to bring the other down. Soft mud could not even alter a single step as the opponents eluded some attacks while reluctantly taking others. Some of Freya's attacks mimicked those of Amarant's.

"I've been hanging around you too long," Freya replied trying an upswipe but failing as Amarant blocked it with the pike sending out slight sparks. After a while, Freya noticed she did not have as much wind as she used to. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself barely dodging a baseball bat-like swipe from Amarant. Jumping up, Amarant turned the pike up again and repeatedly sent it down to Freya and took a clear shot knocking her helmet off and dispelling it into the mud a few feet away. Freya swayed a little, surprised at the attack; her silver hair in a disarray.

"Give up now, and I may go easy on you," smirked Amarant sending the pike toward her stomach, but stopping as he noticed Freya not resisting. The Burmecian turned with half her speed and mustering up some strength slashed Amarant across the chest, ripping his shirt and leaving three long cuts; now bleeding. Seeing Freya was not falling anytime soon, Amarant once again shot the pike at Freya's stomach only to stab his claws as she placed them in front of her stomach. "You look tired, ready to give up"

"Never!" yelled Freya, deep down knowing she was struggling to stay up now. Not training in a while really took a toll on her. She had somehow gone weak. Fratley had told her that she need not worry about fighting, but he was probally off somewhere splitting some monster in half. A second wind was an order as Freya forced herself to jump up, with Amarant following in suit. In midair, both fighters turned their weapons toward their opponents and sent them diagonally toward the other each recieving a gash; Amarant to the stomach, Freya to the cheek. Amarant landed on his feet, Freya did not. Seeing a final attack, Amarant positioned the spear to send it into her back. Freya looked up at the monk in a glare. The monk did not proceed with the attack, but kicked a clump of mud into her face.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Freya yelled, sittting up on her elbows.

"Your done," came Amarant's reply as he picked up his soiled claws after dropping Freya's pike next to her and replacing his claws like a glove.

"Weapons are meant to fight with, not display over a fireplace. I'll be back. Your too weak to deal with"

The mud and that statement were a real blow to her pride, but what could she say; she had lost the battle because she had not kept up with her training. All she could do was sit there defeated, disappointed. Watching Amarant's form get smaller and smaller, the Burmecian had not gotten up from the muddy earth at which she layed. She knew her wounds were not life threatening but had left her in a bloody mess. Scraping the mud off her cheek wound only proved stinging and painful. Freya slowly stood up still feeling the burning in her pride. Freya retrieved her helmet and left.  
+++++++++++++++++++

After a long cleaning up and a good drink from the pub, Freya headed back home. She hung up her coat and placed her helmet on the table and set a fire creating a comforting warmth. Amarant's words still echoed inside of her head.

'Weapons are meant to fight with, not display over a fireplace'

Freya had remembered hanging up her pike after Fratley told her she would not have to fight anymore now that he was there. Bull shit! He was the reason she had gotten weak. No, it was she who had gotten weak. She had a choice whether to listen to him or keep up with her fighting. Nothing had ever stopped her in the past from fighting, so why did it have an effect on her now? Maybe there was a deep hope that if she let him "protect her" he would stay with her.

With anger coarsing through her body, she pulled the five hooks out of the wall and threw them into the fire. Picking up her pike she silently promised herself that nothing would affect her fighting, not even Fratley.  
-------------------------------------  
Yay!! Another one done. What do you think? Reviews and ideas are greatly welcomed Amarant/Freya Forever!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Amarant had no true destination in mind when he had left Freya, but decided to find a bounty since his money was running low. There was no concern in his mind for how Freya's condition was when he left; she was fine and would have been very stubborn if he offered her help, not that he would've anyway. Slingging the mud did not cause him guilt of any source because she was a fighter and a fighter never stops training, even for one person so the break of her pride would only tell her she was weak.

Amarant's next destination was Treno. the bounty on his head was no longer in effect, and besides, no one could catch him, even if they tried. Traveling to Treno proved grueling for the rain traveled beside him just as the puffy gray clouds inched forward slowly.

Treno's conditions were in his favor; the rain was left behind a couple of miles ago so skies were clear with twinkling stars and an illuninating moon light up the sky. It was night, of course and the city was always full of bounties ready to be caught.

--

About a week later, Fratley returned to Burmecia. Tattered and torn, he had done what he had intended to accomplish; return Burmecia's books to its library. Although some books did not make it back whole, due to wear and tear, the pieces remained for they contained valuable information of Burmecia's Governmental History and important events. After returning the books, he returned home to find Freya curled up reading a book, her silver hair astray and comfortably attired.

Freya glanced up to see her boyfriend with a warm look in his eyes and a jacket about to fall apart. Although he was dirty from the mission, Freya greeted him with a warm embrace, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much lady Freya," Frately began.

"I've also missed you," Freya greeted in return. "How was your journey?"

"It started off alright, but then turned a little rough, but it wasn't anything I couldn't've handled." Fratley began to take off the objected coat, but in the process enough was enough for it torn into two. "I will just have to purchase another one," he concluded, disposing the shreads and then sitting down on the couch. Freya put on a pot for tea and joined Fratley, waiting for the water to warm.

Fratley laid down and Freya joined him, basking in the warmth of having her love return and a nice fireplace keeping the chill out of the room. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, happy too to be home with his love. Freya closed her eyes, the rhythm of his breathing being soothing to her.

"Freya dear," started Fratley, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmm," Freya mumbled not opening her eyes.

"What happened to your pike that was over the fireplace?" Her eyes popped open at that remark. Was she about to tell him of her fight with Amarant and how she lost miserable? Would that prove she could not handle herself and he would need to protect her? He would afterall protect her with his heart and soul, but then would that make Amarant right about her being weak. In the end, Freya made up a lie of how the pike fell off the wall when the hooks became loose and fell into the fireplace. It seemed like a pathetic lie to tell, but he believed it. Of course he believed it, he was her protector and as long as he was around she would not have to yield a weapon. Being in the condition she was with him, she was in love and if it meant that she had to appear inferior than her fighting skills really were, than so be it; Amarant was just some nobody who only came around when he had nothing better to do. He probally won't be back for a long time.

Upon hearing the water boiling, Freya got up reluctantly and made tea for the both of them. The night had crept in bringing much more of a chill to the house that not even a fire could warm. The couple spent the time together just enjoying each others company more than ever, her pike forgotten, resting in the far corner of the room next to the door.

--

Pockets full of gil and not a scratch on him, Amarant decided to return to see if Freya was up for another slaughtering. Maybe he would place a bet on the match, it was not like he had anything to lose except maybe to humilate her again. When will she ever learn?

Amarant arrived in Burmecia with the same feeling he had when he arrived the other time, wet and aggrivated. It had to rain all the damn time without ever stopping! Who cared about the name. It could've had atleast half a day of sunshine for crying out loud. But since it rained all the time, the thought of snow would've been alright, but rain was just so damn annoying. The temperature seemed cold enough for snow to replace the rain, but it just wasn't coming down. Amarant wondered for a moment if it actually ever snowed in Burmecia.

Upon hearing heavy feet at her door and some rough knocking, she had a feeling, more like knew who was at the door. It did not dawn on her that Amarant was going to be in the same place with Fratley and expose the fight they had had, or infact arrive to her home again so soon. With him increasingly knocking she couldn't let him knock there all day, and if she didn't answer the door Fratley would come in the room and soon begin to wonder why.

Opening the door, Amarant sauntered in, dripping wet and pissed off. Freya didn't even have time to react to Amarant, the barbarian didn't have any manners and welcomed himself in like he owned the place.

"Amarant, what are you doing here?" Freya tried to react surprised, but ended up sounding fake as if she was trying to hide something.

"Miss me already?" Amarant replied sarcastically, sauntering over to the fireplace like it was routine, and standing there to try and dry off even if it was not very helpful. Fratley walked into the room.

"Sir Amarant, what do we owe the surprise to?" greeted Fratley, remembering Amarant from the reunion and treating him like an old friend. Amarant bit back the urge to utter something sarcastic, but just greeted the Burmecian with a "Hey." It would be, after all too easy and a very cheap shot.

"Amarant has come to give us a visit because we have not aquainted in such a long time," Freya blurted, making it up as she went along in the hopes that, even though he wasn't really bright sometimes, that he would catch on and go along with it.

"I see you haven't trained at all since--"

Thinking on her feet she blurted "Since we were all together,no," with furious hand gestures.

Amarant could tell she was lying and she wasn't exactly the best liar in the world. If she had to save her life by lying she would not be living. The rat couldn't weasel her way out of a situation and smirking to himself, turned his back to the fire thought he would have a little fun.

"I challenge you again, another chance for you to eat mud," Amarant replied. Fratley was still standing in the doorway confused about the situation.

"Another challenge?" Fratley questioned forgetting what he was doing in the other room and going up to the two who he didn't know were trying to play a role against each other, with Freya being the one who tried to lie and Amarant not going along with it at all.

"I thought you gave up on fighting. Since the war is over a Lady as certain as yourself shouldn't have to worry about the challenge of a warrior," Fratley said not looking at his love, but at Amarant. Amarant and Freya seemed to be having a hidden comunication going on right in front of his very eyes that he could not comprehend. It was as if Amarant was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe there was something that Lady Freya wasn't telling him?

"Lady Freya," Amarant mocked with amusement in his tone, "I didn't know you gave up fighting," he smirked widely crossing his arms.

"Lady Freya," Sir Fratley sighed going over to his weapon and picking it up. He didn't have a coa,t but headed for the door anyway stating, "Whenever you want to start telling me the truth, you'll know where I'll be," and without a reply from her he headed out the door closing it with a little force to rattle the walls next to it.

The room became aekward. With Freya's head down, Amarant couldn't distiguish whether she was upset or angry; she could've been both, but he didn't know.

"We fight now!" he exclained.

"YOU!" her head snapped up fast, anger coursing throughout her body. Her eyes were dark. She pointed a finger at him slowly getting in his face. "How dare you?! How dare you?! You know my situation, and how long I have waited for him to return!!!

But you don't care. You had to be the inconsiderate jerk and do everything obnixious in your powers to chase away the only thing I look forward to," her voice became softer, "I always wait and wait for him to return home, terrribly worried that something may have happened," as she spoke the tears corsed down her face, "Sometimes my mind shifts and I think the worst, and end many days with many sleepless nights."

This woman was hard to figure out. She must've been bi-polar. One minute shes yelling at him with fire in her eyes, and the next thing she was crying and confessing everything out to him which he really couldn't care about because it was the emotional things that only woman did, and if you didn't handle the situation properly it would end horribly.

Freya stopped talking and turned to the fire. "I want you out."

Amarant really didn't want to leave because it was raining and he was sick of getting drenched and then taking forever to dry off.

"You owe me another fight," he said going over to the fire next to her but at a safe distance. Goosebumps crept up his body at the idea of someone living in this place on a daily bases seem outrageous.

"I owe you nothing," it was a little hard to hear her with her voice echoing toward the ground, and her speaking softly, "You owe me, and I want you to leave NOW!"

Amarant couldn't argue with her anymore. It just wasn't his place to be. He over stayed his bounderies a little to long, but he felt that he had every right to do it. That jerk would probably up and leave her again anyway so why not make it sooner than expected.

"I'll be back for our fight," with that said he walked out. Freya let out a loud yell a kicked the nearest wall causing a crack to travel up the ceiling. The tears weren't coarsing down her staind cheeks, but flowed softly as she let all of her heartache out. She had lied to him and he was gone. Staying in their home was just too depressing, she had to leave. Grabbing her coat and helmet, Freya was about to leave until her pike came into view. There was no point in leaving it behind; her pike was her only companion now.

--

The pub was quite empty. Only a few drinkers were scattered about in a mass of red bar stools and burgandy counters and one person caught her eye; a mass of crimson red hair. 'He just had to be here!' she thought bitterly to herself and was about to leave, only to stay when she realized she really needed that drink, so she took a seat at the far end of the bar.

"What can I get you Miss Freya?" questioned a short burly burmecian with a kind smile.

"Surprise me," mummered Freya, resting her chin on her hands. The bartender went off to get her drink. It was then that Amarant noticed Freya in the corner, so he got up, grabbed his drink and went over to her.

"Get away from me," she replied not looking at him when he came over to her.

"Your weak," he replied darkly. This monk did not know when to give up.

"How about now I take my pike and stab you!" glared Freya gripping her pike, ready to actually do the deed.

"I would like to see you try!" challenged Amarant getting up--.

"There will be no fighting in my bar," exclaimed the bartender placing Freya's drink down. Both sat down and drank. Freya ordered a Tanzanite, which was a kind of Burmecian Whisky. A few drinks later Freya was gone. Apparently, one should not drink when they are angered for Freya was drunk and it was obvious.

"I don't even remember Fratley," she told Amarant slurring almost every word.

"Your drunk," Amarant simply replied.

"Are you kidding, I am just fince," and just to prove that she got up and tried to walked, only to stumble around like a fool. Amarant picked Freya up, threw her over his shoulder, threw a good amount of gil on the table, picked up her pike and left.

"Get off me!" yelled Freya, "I am not a baby. I can walk myshelf." Amarant ignored her and continued to her house. When he stepped inside he dropped the pike which landed in a loud clank and then threw Freya onto the couch.

"Did I ever tell you, that I always liked you," Freya slurred, stumbling over to Amarant and wrapping her arms around him and about to--.

With one swing, Amarant hit Freya in the back of the head causing her to lose consciousness and fall only to be caught by Amarant who then placed her on the couch.

"I'm not doing anything you'll regret," he told her unconscious form and then going over to the other couch and laying down, not caring that he was soaked...

--

Yay!!! My first chapter of 2007!!! My writting buddy TailsPandR'sPlace helped me out with this chapter. You should check out her works . Calling all Freya/Amarant fans, hes gone!!!! yes!!! I mean aww man... much more FreyaXAmarant coming up. Tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow, my head…" groaned Freya, putting an arm to her forehead, not yet opening her eyes. The Burmecian felt like she had been trampled by a dozen Chocobos. She racked her brains trying to remember what had happened the night before because it was all fuzzy to her. Why was she sleeping on the couch? Why wasn't she in the bedroom with Fratley? Opening her eyes and staring up at the slightly cracked ceiling, Freya called out, "Fratley."

"No," came a voice to the left of her. That voice.

"Amarant," called Freya. "What are you doing here? Did Fratley let you in?" She questioned oblivious to the previous nights events. The monk sauntered over to the fireplace and relit it, restoring a little light to the dim room. There must've a storm coming for the clouds were think mounds of depressing grays that made the outside look to be dawn when it was actually mid-morning.

"Fratley's not here," Amarant grunted, turning to face the rat that was now sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Then she massaged the back of her neck feeling a dull pain. 'I must've slept on it wrong,' she thought, passing it off at that.

"Where'd he go?" Freya wondered looking around as if Amarant was lying and he was standing in the living room.

"You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" Amarant finally announced, walking back over to the couch not really wanting to explain it, but reluctantly decided it would. Freya shook her head no and Amarant started to explain what happened, starting with him returning to her house and Fratley not knowing that Freya was fighting again and how he Amarant, was not going to play along with her lie because she was ashamed to tell the truth. He did leave out the part of knocking her out though; it was best not to add fuel to the fire.

"Why do you have to play weak in order for him to stay?" questioned Amarant irritated at her weakness. He knew she was a strong person and loved to fight, even though he would never tell her that. So why would she give up fighting and look helpless in order to keep someone around.

Freya was speechless. There was no excuse to oppose his question; it was true, she was only acting and he believed every line she told him. It was…useless! Freya stood up and went over to her pike which was dropped carelessly by the furthermost corner of the living room. Picking it up, Freya examined it caringly, noticing the many scratches that could only be seen from up close and a few clumps of dirt speckled upon its front.

"Let's go!" commanded Freya with a new determination flashing in her eyes.

"Ready when you are, " said Amarant gruffly as he stood up while Freya donned her coat and helmet and the two of them left the house in search of a spot to do a second spar. Upon walking through the area where the city meets the continent, Freya stopped walking and suggested they do battle in the wide open space where the rain was coming down as if they were in the center of Burmecia. The space was similar to the marshland they did battle before, but this land had many more tree and weeds and was a lot wetter with many puddles and slick mud patches.

"Think you can do battle in the rain?" Freya questioned tauntingly remembering his hatred of the wet stuff.

"I do battle wherever it takes me, don't think you have an advantage on me," he taunted right back, getting into his trademark fighting stance, Freya following suit.

At once, both fighters charged forward, weapons at the ready and striked, metal clashing upon metal, one trying to take down the other. After no progress, Freya and Amarant, at the same exact time, broke apart and jumped back as to be mirroring each other. Amarant shook his head menacingly trying to rid himself of the matting in progress.

"Seem to be reading my mind, eh?" growled Freya as she positioned her pike upward and prepared for a jump.

"Just so you know sparring, fighting, it doesn't matter to me, I fight to win," Amarant warned as he prepared to strike forward.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," grinned Freya, and with all seriousness returning, jumped up quickly, positioned her pike downward and bound straight down at Amarant who had to hold up one hand in order to look up in the pouring rain and felt a strong gust of wind go right through him, not letting his guard down for anything. Spotting her, Amarant bounded forward quickly, but was caught in the back of the leg by the point of Freya's pike striking him lightly as Amarant did not see her take a diagonal swerve, but that was enough for the wound to start bleeding, being wiped away by the rain.

'Cheap shot,' thought Amarant as he caught her arm with his claws, reopening a wound he had previously given her, it too also starting to bleed. Freya made an abrupt turn and started back toward the man as he ducked and jumped up forcefully, extending his claws even more, ready to strike again.

On and on, the two fighters fought, wounded and not ready to give up until they could no longer fight. The fatigue showed on Freya's face and it was obvious, but she would not stop. Once she pushed through her tiredness, a new wind would take over her and she would defeat Amarant. The new wind wasn't coming fast enough, as Amarant seemed to be getting stronger, that, or she was about to lose it; she couldn't even stand up anymore. As Amarant was about to make a sideswipe, Freya knew she wasn't going to win for she fell. And fell she did into the soft watery earth. Amarant went over to her and offered her a hand. At first, Freya thought he was going to do a repeat performance and take away whatever pride she had left, but he didn't and for once, Freya took his hand and he helped her up. She couldn't regain her footing as her feet felt like lead and buckled, but Amarant caught her and carried her back to her house.

"I'm not weak," she muttered softly as her wounds bled lightly in the rain.

--------------------------------

After Amarant left, and four long, dreadful days passing and Fratley not returning, Freya decided she would not go searching for him; that was done with, but she would only go to one spot where she hoped he would've been so she could try and make him understand that he had to accept her, the old her even though he had no recollection of who she used to be. It was mid evening and darkness was creeping in, the perfect time they used to meet up after a long day of missions or tasks they had to complete.

The fountain in the middle of the town was not spouting any water, but was flecked with the many raindrops as another downpour started. To her surprise, Fratley was there, sitting on the edge of the fountain staring out into the city. He too had on his helmet and now sported a new olive-colored half trench coat. The look in his eye suggested he had been doing a lot of thinking, possibly trying to remember the past or thinking about their relationship. At first, Freya did not sit next to Fratley, but at the opposite side of the fountain not facing him, but also looking out into the city trying to muster up the courage to speak her mind.

"Hey," Freya finally muttered after a while. Hey, was that she could come up with? Fratley walked over to Freya and sat down next to her.

"Lady Freya, was there something you were not telling me?" questioned Fratley, not forgetting at all about what happened the week before.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Freya growled, before she knew what she was saying and stopped.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Lady Freya. You knew I'd always be there to protect you," Fratley consoled. Freya turned around facing the fountain and watched the raindrops stir the water.

"I don't need protecting! What I want is you to remember the old me. In the past I was a strong fighter and you did not have any problem with it. Now you want me to give up fighting! I cannot do that!" yelled Freya, looking up, anger coursing through her body.

"Lady Freya, you sure have changed a lot. You're full of anger and I feel we need to take some time off. I'll be back in a couple of weeks and we can talk then," sulked Fratley sadly as he took one last look at Freya, picked up his pike and walked off. Freya did not follow after him. It was no use. Grabbing her tail with one hand, she removed the yellow piece of fabric that had been tied to her tail for so long and threw it into the fountain.

'When you return, I will not be here…' Freya thought simply, remembering the tournament and went off to do some training, the cloth floating forgotten…


	6. Chapter 6

The Alexandrian Streets were bustling with its citizens—despite the rain. It decided to rain in the city Freya had decided to visit to leave the City of Eternal Rain. How was that for ironic?

A nice visit to the palace would do her some good. In order to get back on track and afford herself a distraction, Freya trained, the way as she did in the past. Dressed in her trademark red leather coat and helmet, Freya traveled and battled, her pike her only companion and motivation. When there was nothing to battle, she would practice her forms and jumps; moving on when she stopped long enough to let her thoughts overpower her. When it all became too much, Freya thought she needed a break and headed to Alexandria.

Everyone used all within their reach to keep the rain off their heads, including their speed, as they quickly headed to their destinations. Shutters were closed and clotheslines were bare. Freya narrowly avoided quite a few people who were in quite the hurry. She strolled along the streets as if she were home, unfazed. The skies were a deep gray, giving it the impression of being later than it actually was.

"Come on now, a little rain and you all lose your heads! Let's go! Move it! Move it!" barked Adelber Steiner, clad in his trademark semi-rusting armor. During their travels when Zidane had insisted on calling Steiner Rusty, he had informed the group most properly that they do not make armor like this anymore and if you have something good, you should stick with it. It has not failed him yet.

Trailing Steiner were a group of rooky soliders in training, clearly not enjoying the current weather conditions. One solider couldn't even keep his helmet on. 'Try joining the Bermecian Army,' Freya thought to herself, watching the group. 'You'd get used to the rain pretty quickly.'

Upon noticing the unfazed Burmecian, Steiner called out a, "Greetings Lady Freya. Lovely surprise to see you."

"It's an honor to see you again, persevering as ever," Freya smiled, giving a small bow, to which he returned by tipping his helmet slightly. It seemed like the small group had stopped to watch the two reacquaint.

"That does not mean we stop!" Steiner barked, not turning around, yet not skipping a beat. By the sound of clanking armor, the rookies jumped, startled. They did not know what they were getting themselves into.

"We will acquaint later," Freya called out.

"I look forward to it," Steiner called back, clanking to return to the front of the line and get his soldiers moving again. 'Some people never change,' Freya laughed to herself and continued on her way to the palace when she walked by a local pub and would've kept walking had she not noticed the door open and a familiar tail sitting on a stool close to the door. She had to stop in and see the King. King Zidane that is. There were just some things he would not allow upon himself. Guards for one thing. He felt he could protect himself, therefore venturing on his own whenever he felt the need.

"Are we going to sit on our lazy backsides all day?" Freya commented as she entered the quaint pub. Zidane turned around; knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Well, if this isn't déjà vu?" he smiled. "Didn't we meet up in this same place little over a year ago?"

"Now that you mention it, I think so," Freya remembered. "We were going to participate in the festival of the hunt."

Smirking, Zidane slyly added in, "Do you remember who won?"

"I only remember you delivering the striking the defeating blow to the Zaghnol," Freya retorted.

"We did great though! Are you going to participate in this year's Festival of the Hunt?" Zidane wondered.

"Not this year. I'm getting ready for the Tournament. Are you going to participate?"

"The King? Participate in such fighting?" Zidane gasped, then laughed. "Nah. I want to see what it's like to be on the other side. Is Fratley going to participate also?"

'He had to bring up Fratley,' Freya thought bitterly, looking down. Noticing her solemn look, Zidane knew what was going to on.

"Did he leave?" he questioned sympathetically.

"I left him," Freya finally answered. When she did not continue, Zidane decided to change the subject.

"Dagger and I will be rooting for you. You will take them down just as we took down the Zaghnol, just you will deliver the defeating blow," he winked.

"Yes I will," Freya responded and couldn't help but to smile at Zidane's hopeful expression. He always knew the way to pick someone up when they were down. "So what is such royalty as yourself doing in such a local pub?"

"Avoiding duty," he answered simply. Zidane shared a drink with Freya before returning reluctantly returning to his duties.

Being left alone with only her thoughts as company, she would request a few drinks and sort through them.

'I don't know why I've wasted so much time on him. He does not deserve my time. He does not deserve anything I have to offer. I have nothing left to offer him anyway. I used up so many thoughts, nights of sleep and for what? Nothing. Not this time. He can go find someone else to play the role to.

Why does it take Amarent to see that? He has no idea what I went through. It is not as if he has loved and loss. There was that one woman, what's-her –name? I think it was Lani, but he probably never really loved her or anything. There isn't any emotion under the hair. All I know is I'm going to defeat him at the tournament. You mark my words.'

"You alright there ma'am," a voice consols, jerking Freya from her thoughts. It takes her a moment to return to reality. She must've appeared lost in space for a moment there. Realizing where she was, she jerked back to reality.

"My apologies good sir, I have a lot on my mind. What did you say?" Freya apologizes to the bartender as he continued to stare at her as if she was a bit lush.

'I've had a few, but was nowhere near the amount the man in the far corner who was speaking to the barstool beside him,' Freya thought to herself. The barstool was empty, but that did not stop the conversation.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Can I get you another?"

"Sure," I mutter. 'My reverie must be flashing across my face and he must've noticed the multiple emotional changes. Maybe I've had a few too many or I'm just driving myself mad. I had to get up. I had to keep moving, but I feel like I've hit a wall. Maybe I just need a break or I just need to talk to somebody.'

"One Tanzinite," a woman sits beside me and orders. 'Maybe I just need a small distraction.' Feeling light and relaxed, looking around the quaint Alexandrian Pub, Freya noticed the woman she had been thinking about, Lani, or whatever her name is, sitting beside her and ordering a drink; a giant Axe with much wear and use, sitting at her feet. 'She kept her weapon in use.'

"You're Fleya?" the scantily clad, bounty hunter questions, making eye contant with me when my eyes landed on her. Long brown hair and tan skin, the thin woman

"It's Freya, actually," I correct her, stifling a chuckle. I do not want to attempt calling her the wrong name. I'll just wait for it in context.

"My apologies," she smiles and the bartender places our drinks in front of us.

"To learning from past mistakes," Lani announces, holding up her glass, starting a small toast.

"Ain't that the truth," Freya muttered, clinking glasses with her and down the hatch. Lani has sure changed a lot. She went from uncaring bounty hunter, with methods of whatever it took to get the job done, to bounty hunting for the greater good and living with many Moogles in Madain Sari.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking," Freya started. "What made you change?" Lani looked at her questioningly. Freya continued. "Your methods, I mean. You've told Amarant you use whatever method you wanted to use, as long as the job was completed no matter what the consequence was."

"This may seem shallow, but I've seen the error of my ways. I wasn't seeing the big picture, only what I wanted to see my way. As a matter of what, Red was the one to show me the big picture. We used to bounty hunt together and he disapproved of my ways sometimes. I wanted to eliminate every obstacle in my path, but he wanted to do the job and only the job. Actually, he is the one who has helped me change, but that wasn't possible until I, myself actually wanted to do it," Lani finished.

'She has a point there,' Freya thought. 'Nobody can change you unless you are willing to change yourself. I wanted to change myself to fit into Fratley mold and look where it got me. I want to change back for myself and be the independent, fighter I was when he wasn't around!'

"You drive a great point there," Freya smiled. "You've changed your outlook on life without truly changing who you are."

"It's Ironic though that the man who is set in his ways, helped me fix mine," Lani laughed, finishing her Tanzenite.

"Have you seen Amarant in a while?" Freya questioned lightly, running her finger along the rim of her glass, which stayed half-full.

"Not since the play, no," she answered, shrugging. "He used to somehow just pop up when a bounty came about and then disappear. Kind of a loner, he is."

"I thought you two were—"

"No!" Lani laughed. "We just work well together when we're on the same page. That usually doesn't last long, but you take what company you can get.

Freya thanked Lani for the company by paying for the round and left. It was now nearing night and Freya decided to head to the castle. The rain had ceased, but the ground was saturated and many puddles were stepping in along the road. 'With rain comes puddles,' Freya thought, remembering the Steiner's new troop and wondering if they hated it when they stepped in numerous puddles and were back-splashed.

"Hey Fre—" was all she heard before a small plop. Turning around, Vivi Ornitier lay sprawled out on the street on his stomach. 'Still as clumsy as ever,' Freya chuckled and went over to Vivi. He got up, brushed himself off, adjusted his hat and gave a big smile as Freya approached.

"Long time no see!" he chimed as he gave her a small hug to which she returned.

"It has been a while," she agreed. "Where are you headed?"

"To see Queen Garnet and King Zidane. I'm going to be spending a few days here seeking support for Black Mage Villege."

"That's great! I'm just visiting on my way through," Freya told the small Mage walking beside her.

"Did you know there's a tournament coming up?" Vivi questioned.

"I did. As a matter of fact, I will be entering."

"I know you will win!"

"Thank you," Freya smiled "It's in Lindblum, so you know there will be a big turnout."

"Just like the festival of the hunt! Remember well over last year when we all participated in the Festival?"

"Zidane and I were talking about that a couple of hours ago. I remember you finding out the animals weren't truly animals," Freya reminded Vivi.

"Oh yeah. Someone gave me the wrong information. This year, I'm ready to win!" the Black Mage declared, pumping a fist into the air.

It was Freya's turn to root for her friend. "I know you will. I will be rooting for you."

"Thank you!"

When Freya reacquainted with the Queen and received her room to freshen up before dinner, she decided to send a quick Mognet Post. Feeling good, she wrote, "I realize I should recognize what I have instead of what I don't. You were right." Sending the Moogle out, with a generous tip and a letter of apology and tip to be delivered to the Moogle who delivered the letter to Freya Cresent in the weeks previous, Freya headed to the dining hall to enjoy some good company.

*Happy*New*Year!*

Please Review! And to all Freya/Amarant fans of the past: sorry for leaving you hanging!


	7. Chapter 7

"The only reason I entered was to impress the Princess!" Zidane smirked, glancing over at his wife, then taking her hand in his. They were enjoying a lovely dinner with Freya and Vivi, prepared by Quina and the other chefs he headed. Anyone who staffed at the palace knew Quina took his/her work very seriously, even peering over the shoulder of the lower chefs to make sure everything was perfect.

"I have to admit, I subtly fell for his charm, Queen Garnet laughed, smiling at her husband.

"Zidane told me—" Vivi began, but was interrupted when everyone turned to the open door.

"You're still talking, why?" came a gruff, annoyed voice.

"I haven't seen you in three months!" cried a higher voice.

"A reunion!" Zidane called out as the people belonging to the voices entered the dining room. Amarant Coral sauntered in with a flailing Eiko Carol trailing not too far behind.

Steiner clanked down the hall, noticing a pattern of patrons around town. Entering the dining hall, he saw he was the last of the party to join the sudden get together. A sudden feeling came over him, as though they were joined together for another battle he was uninformed of. He took a cautious seat to be informed of the matter.

"Welcome!" Dagger greeted as the last of their past party settled into the dining room. "This is so unexpected, but a pleasant unexpectation none-the-less." Everyone relaxed to see this matter was mere casual acquaintance and could enjoy themselves. Quina and his/her staff served and then Quina joined the table for the reunion. Amarant sat down next to Freya and she gave him a smile.

"Hey," he greeted her, as Garnet gave an on the spot speech, properly improvised.

"Did you receive my letter?" she questioned, digging in.

"I did," Amarant replied simply, digging in also. Freya thought it would end there, until Amaran reached into his pocket with one hand and took out the letter, folded many times. It looked tiny in his large hand. She just looked at it. Why was he handing it back to her? She didn't want it. "You don't simply give in. Something is up."

"You're just being negative," she quipped and turned to listen to Queen Garnet.

"I really do hope you all will stick around for the tournament," the Queen pleaded to the group.

"Big feast after fight. All welcome," Quina quipped proudly. Fleeting footsteps outside the room after a groan and a sigh, Quina's cooks knew they were going to have their work cut out for them, but would rise to the challenge.

"Matter of fact, I shall be entering," Freya announced with a calm confidence. Garnet beamed.

"I will also," Amarant added, glancing at Freya to requip their silent challenge.

The night's air was crisp and the town was quiet, give a few people returning to their homes from a night out. It was a little after one and a moderate breeze blew the whispy hairs of Freya Cresesnt as she sat at the dock's edge. Feet dangling in the water, her boots sat beside her, along with her helmet and spear. She splashed the water a few times lightly, staring out into the distance. Heavy footprints slowly made their way over the dock.

"You should be sleeping," Freya greeted, a small smile bordering her words.

"Are you plowed?" Amarant questioned.

"What?" Freya wondered, turning around just as Amarant came up to her.

"Wasted. Hitting the bottle a little too much?" he replied simply.

"No. I had a few drinks with Zidane and…" she hesistated for a moment and thought not to give Lani's name away, "…a friend, but I am not 'plowed.'"

"There is something wrong with you."

"Being here with everyone…" Freya looked out at the waves in the distance, with the half moon bouncing off the water, creating a small illumination for the surrounding scene. Amarant continued to stare down at her with scrutiny. She rushed on before he could label her some more. "…reminds me that I am not alone!" Freya growled. "Damn it Amarant! You take anyone's good mood away."

Freya kicked at the water beneath her, wishing she could slam Amarant into it.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I want to yell for a while, is that alright!"

Amarant did not say anything, but went to the edge of the dock and sat down beside Freya. She could see him in her peripheral, but refused to look at him.

"You're not alone."

Freya sighed. "I used to think, being with Fratley was all I needed, nothing else. But when I started traveling out there and getting to know the people we were joined by, it came to me that I was only isolating myself; trying to capture the moment and keep it that way."

"Too much of a good thing."

Freya turned to Amarant. "Yes. Only I was holding onto an illusion. It was good in the beginning. I just wanted to know there was somebody out there I can hang up my formalities along with my helmet and just be," Freya told, keeping her gaze on the man beside her.

"You must be referring to me because I haven't seen your formalities," Amarant said, a slight edge of humor to it.

"So you want me to come to you, all vulgur and what not!" Freya spat, bringing her feet away from the waters, as if she was going to jump up.

"You can."

Freya snorted. "You're humoring me. Something wrong with me? I think there is something wrong with you."

"I guess we both are not being ourselves tonight," Amarant replied, raising one knee and started to take off his boot. Freya did not say anything, but only watched as he did the same with his other boot and dunked his feet into the wavy waters, creating a bigger splash than she had when she placed her feet into the water.

"I did enjoy the time our group had. Seeing the world is more enjoyable when you have a group of people from the many parts of it." Amarant looked at Freya and when she caught the contentment on his face, he quickly concealed it, looking out at the waters again. "You enjoyed it too," she accused. He just continued to stare out, a mask to any emotions taking over.

Freya replaced her feet into the waters with a small plop and glaced up at the moon. A small cloud floated by, concealing a small fragment of its light.

"What are you going to do?" Amarant questioned, breaking the small silence.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, wondering if he was telling her to head to bed.

"Where are you going to go once the tournament is over?" he specified himself.

Catching on, Freya frowned and looked down to the path of light the moon still made on the water, like one cloud wasn't going to keep it from shining. "You're wondering if I'm going to go back to Fratley," she stated as a statement and not an accusation. Amarant grunted.

Freya sighed and placed her elbow on her knee and placed her chin in her hand. "I do not want to go back to him. That part of my life is over. I am not going to go looking for him like I have before in the past…"

"Your ribbon is gone," Amarant stated, looking at her tail. She looked too.

"A way to seal the deal I might say," she answered, her tail giving a small twitch.

Amarant turned to her. "Travel with me. See all the things we may have missed on our first journey." Freya continued to stare, not sure he was sending a serious invitation or messing with her. A strong breeze blew a thick lock of crimson into Amarant's face and without thinking, Freya lifted her hand to move it away, afraid she would miss more to his message. As she moved it away, he grabbed her hand and set it down, but did not let it go.

"You are serious," Freya announced, staring into his eyes, reading their seriousness.

"I am. After the tournament we will go."

"I'm holding your word to it," Freya confirmed. She shook the hand he was holding and he then let it go. The cloud concealing a fragment of the moon moved away and the full of the moon's light returned. The stars glistened in the sky as a weight was lifted and carried off into the breeze.

"Would it be awkward to remind you of my victory on every continent?" Freya mused aloud, a smile to her voice.

"If you announce your nagging defeat again and again, I'm going to stuff you in a cave and leave you there!"


End file.
